Lighting devices or lamp systems comprising different light sources are known in the art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,688,753 describes a lighting device comprising a first lighting element, preferably a compact fluorescent discharge vessel, and a second lighting element preferably comprising a plurality of LEDs. During operation, the first lighting element has a comparatively high light output. In operation, the second lighting element has a light output which is relatively low in comparison with that of the first lighting element. The first or the second lighting element, or both can be switched on. The lighting device allows remote-controlled switching between orientation light (night lamp) and normal light, using a toggle function in the lighting device.
US 2005/0265023 also describes a hybrid system for illumination, comprising a gas discharge lamp with a color point in the green-blue, a LED with a color point in the yellow-red, and an optical component for additive mixing of the light from the gas discharge lamp and the LED. A blue and green emitting fluorescent lamp is particularly suitable as a gas discharge lamp, and a red-yellow emitting AlGaInP LED or a red-emitting AlGaAs LED as a LED. Through additive mixing of the light from these high-efficiency light sources, US 2005/0265023 provides a highly efficient light source affording good color rendering, which contains the three primary colors and is particularly suited to the highly efficient generation of white light.